All I Want For Christmas
by SAfan4life
Summary: It's Christmas time in Station Square, but Sonic's been missing for month's. Amy is missing him badly and hope's he's okay. But when she sings for a benifit concert, will Sonic hear her? Sonamy Songfic


Hi everyone.  
I know I haven't update in a while but you wouldn't believe what my life's been like lately. But I could just sit here and feed you excuses all day but that's not why your here, your here to read a Christmas fic. Now Mel if you would do the honors.

Mel: What's so honorable about saying the disclaimer?

Mel, you're holding up the fic.

Mel: Fine. SAfan4life doesn't own any character mentioned in this story except for me, Melody the Cat. She also doesn't own the song All I Want For Christmas.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a cold afternoon in Station Square. The air was filled with tiny, white, snowflakes that gently floated down from the heavens before finally coming to rest in piles on the ground. The roads were jam packed with cars and people filled the sidewalks, most of which were complaining about the cold. These people were either heading home after a long day of hard work or heading towards the nearest store in an attempt to find the best deal on the perfect gift for loved ones. Most of those shoppers were on their way to the largest and most popular mall in the city, appropriately named the Station Square Mall.

The inside of the mall was decorated beautifully. There were large strings of lights and pieces of holly snuck in here and there. The windows of stores were lined with string lights and some had festive holiday stickers such as snowmen, presents, and elves. In the center of the mall was a huge pine tree that was decorated to perfection. The tree was a vibrant and healthy green color with needles that were very soft to the touch. Golden tinsel touched each branch which reflected the multi-colored lights, and ornaments of different kinds, shapes, colors and sizes hung from the braches and the tree was topped with a beautiful star. However, the sight of these decorations were obscured by the hundreds of people rushing in and out of stores.

Inside a small toy store two small creatures squeeze through the crowd and bolt from the store. These two young girls really stood out from the mob of shoppers, mostly due to the fact that they weren't humans.

The first girl was a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes and shoulder length quills. She had a peach muzzle, chest, and peach arms. She more her trademark dress and shoes along with her favorite gloves, she was also wearing some deep red leg warmers and a warm red jacket with a white winter hat on her head.

The second was girl a purple cat with light brown eyes and long, dark brown, wavy hair. She was wearing a dark green turtleneck, black jeans, purple boots with a white stripe down the center. She also wore a sleek black coat and a purple winter coat.

The two finally came to rest on a bench close to the mall's Christmas tree. After catching their breath the pink hedgehog turned to her friend. "You see what happens when you wait 'til the last minute to do your Christmas shopping? I hope you learned a lesson Mel." She said.

The cat groaned loudly. "Shut up Amy, don't you think I've suffered enough?" Mel said. The two looked at each other then chuckled softly. "Besides I already bought you're present two weeks ago." Amy smiled and glanced at the bag in her friend's hand.

"So you get all the presents you needed?" she asked.

"Yep. I got Tails some new blue print paper and a set of tools. I got Cream a hero chao plush toy, Rouge and diamond anklet and I got my sweet Manikku a new set of earring studs. They're even purple, so they'll remind him of me." She said with a loving expression as she spoke about her boyfriend.

"All that jewelry must have been expensive." Amy said. Mel simply shook her head.

"Not really, the jewels in the earrings are fake and I got the anklet on sale." Mel informed her friend. Amy raised an eye ridge.

"Why didn't you just get an anklet with fake diamonds? I bet you would have saved a lot of money." Amy told her friend. Mel looked at her with a serious expression on her face.

"Do you remember what happened to Knuckles when he tried to give her a necklace with fake diamonds for her birthday?" The two then shuddered at the memory.

"You're right. Didn't he have to stay in the hospital for two weeks?"

"Yeah, and he had to war that cast for a month." Mel told her. She then stood from the bench with her bag clutched firmly in her grasp. "Come on; let's go to the electronics store. I saw one of the TV's in the window had the news on, we'll check out what the weather's gonna be like for the way back home." Amy stood and the two made their way to the store, starting up a small conversation between them.

As they came close to the store Amy saw there was a picture of a blue hedgehog on the screen. She gasped quietly and then sprinted to the shop window and listened to the story.

On screen was the well known reporter Scarlet Garcia. She wore her normal attire as she spoke to her audience. "The search for world renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog continues. The blue blur hasn't been seen for over 4 months since his last fight with the notorious Dr. Eggman. Although many sightings have been reported none have yet to be confirmed. We'll be sure to keep you updated if anything new develops. Now let's see what the weather will be like to-." Amy looked down and slowly walked away, no longer interested in the weather. Mel, who'd seen and heard everything, ran and caught up with Amy.

"Ames I'm sure Sonic's fine." She said trying to comfort her friend.

"How can you be sure? For all we know he could be-." Amy quickly stopped herself, not wanting to finish that sentence. Mel smiled at Amy.

"No need to be so dramatic Ames." She said jokingly.

"I know it's just… I miss him." Amy whispered as tears formed in her eyes. Mel pulled her into a tight hug.

"We all miss him, but he's Sonic, you know how much he cares about his friends. He'll show up sooner or later." Amy sighed.

"I just wish we could show him how much we miss him." Mel's eyes widened and small smile spread across her face. She held Amy out at arm's length.

"Did you already finish your Christmas shopping?" she asked. Amy was confused by the question but nodded. Mel's smile widened. "Good that'll give us more time to practice." Before Amy had the chance to speak, Mel was running towards the exit, with her in tow.

*One Week Later*

It was 11:30 pm, Christmas Eve. Most homes were locked up tight for the night with children trying to feel asleep, anxious to awake the next morning to open presents.

However in the heart Station Square, there was tons of activity at the concert hall. It was packed with people as a local band was up on stage, rocking out. Above them was a large deep red banner with the words "Rocking for the Cure" in large silver, fancy text.

Backstage Amy was sitting in front of a mirror, shaking nervously. She took a sip from her water bottle and checked to see if her outfit was still in order.

She was wearing a long red turtleneck that ended at mid-thigh, with white fluff lining the end of the shirt and sleeves. There was a thick black belt with a golden buckle wrapped around her waist which she wore over her shirt. She wore black pants, black boots and a Santa hat on her head. She let out a groan the hid her face in her hands. "I can't do this." She mumbled to herself. Not noticing she wasn't alone backstage.

"Well someone's not in the Christmas spirit." A female voice said. Amy turned and saw Mel standing behind her. She quickly took a look at what she was wearing.

She wore a white turtleneck with some glitter with white pants, also with some glitter. She wore some white boots and a necklace with a silver heart charm. She looked beautiful, like a snowflake.

"I like you're outfit Mel." Amy commented.

"Oh, thanks Ames." Mel said with a cute little smile on her face. But she quickly became serious again. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Mel there's no way I can go out there. There's like 5,000 people in the audience plus this benefit concert is being broadcast worldwide!" Amy exclaimed. Mel shrugged.

"So? I've been out there all night hosting this thing and I'm the last act. You don't see me freaking out."

"But Mel you're used to this sort of stuff. You play at 'Club Rouge' almost every week. I'm not used to being in front of a crowd. What if I forget the lyrics and freeze up?" Amy felt like running out the back door getting away from the concert hall as fast as she can.

"Relax Amy, you'll be fine. You've been practicing this song non-stop for the past week. You could sing it in your sleep!" She said, trying to reassure the young hedgehog. Amy looked down at the floor and stood up.

"Look Mel, you can just skip over me. If I go out on that stage I'll just make a fool of myself in front of the whole planet." Mel grabbed her shoulders and made her sit back down.

"Amy, relax." She said slowly. "I'm gonna be standing backstage, if something happens I'll be able to help you out. And Amy, you remember why you're doing this in the first place?"

Amy was silent for a minute as she was deep in thought. Then slowly, a smile spread across her face. Mel smiled to as she noticed her friend's new found self-confidence. "So," she asked, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

*On stage*

The band had finished their song and was walking off stage waving at the crowd as they kept cheering for them. But they settled down when they saw Mel walk out on stage. She was wearing a microphone head set and a purple and white guitar with "Coco" in fancy gold, cursive text, strapped to her back. She then spoke to the crowd.

"Let's give it up for Wings of Thunder!" The crowd then started cheering again. "Okay, they wanted me to mention they do birthdays, grand openings, and they'll be playing at 'Club Rouge' this Saturday, and hey ladies, they're single." Mel winked as a few women in the crowd cat whistled and hooted.

Mel laughed. "All right settle down everyone. Now I know were all having a great time but the concert is almost at an end." The crowd groaned and whined. "Hey, hey. Come on everyone, cheer up. The next act is gonna be a real treat.

"Now this singer is a close friend of mine. She has an amazing voice and this is her first public performance. Please welcome to the stage Amy Rose!" Mel moved towards the back of the stage while Amy emerged from backstage waving at the crowd as they cheered, no longer showing any signs of nervousness.

Amy walked to the front of the stage and spoke to the crowd, using her headset microphone. "Is everyone having fun tonight?!?" She smiled as the crowd cheered and screamed happily. "Okay, before I start singing I want to dedicate this song to someone who holds a special place in my heart. He's been gone for a while and my friends and I miss him a lot. We just hope that wherever he is, he's safe. And if he's watching this he'll know I'm talking about him. This is for him."

As soft music filled the hall, Amy began singing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You,"

The music suddenly became more upbeat as Amy sang beautifully.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby,"

As Amy was singing she recalled all the past Christmas' she had with Sonic in her life. Her smile widened as she continued singing.

"All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..."

Amy smiled as she sang the last stanza, putting all her effort to give a good finish.

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby."

As the music slowly faded away the audience cheered and screamed, praising Amy for her performance. She couldn't help but blush and wave at them as she walked off stage. As soon as she got back stage she was met with a friendly hug from Mel.

"Ames you were amazing." She said with a broad smile on her face. Amy couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her friend's excitement.

"Thanks Mel. I just hope he was listening." Amy said with a bit of sadness in her tone.

"Well, Christmas time is well known for miracles. I think there's a good chance Sonic heard you sing." Mel said, encouraging her. Amy smiled then she let out a yawn. "You want me to send you home? Traffic's gonna be murder." Mel offered. Amy smiled at her friend and nodded.

Just as Mel was about to snap her fingers, she asked, "We're still meeting up at you're place tomorrow for the Christmas party right?"

"Yeah, it starts at 5pm." Amy reminded. Mel nodded then snapped both her fingers. Amy had to shield her eyes as the only thing she saw was a bright light. After a minute she opened her eyes and saw she was standing in her living room.

Her house wasn't as well decorated as the mall but it still was festive. There was her stocking hanging on her mantle with a small nativity scene. There was a small bouquet of poinsettias on each table and her windows were lined with lights. And in the center of her living room stood her Christmas tree. It was a beautiful shade of green and it was decorated with silver tinsel. The light's form the tree alone light up the room alone. There were ornaments on almost every branch. Some she had when she was little, some she had bought herself but most were one's she had gotten as gifts from her friends.

She smiled then yawned again then made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She quickly changed into some comfy light blue pants with cupcakes printed on them and a plain navy blue tank top. She turned off her lights and covered herself with her rose colored bed sheets and quickly fell asleep.

*The next morning*

Amy's eyes fluttered open. She lied in bed for a moment until she realized it was Christmas morning. She turned over and checked her phone for the time. It was 6 am. Amy knew she should go back to bed but she was too excited about seeing all the gifts she been left by Santa to fall back asleep. She slipped on some fuzzy slippers and crept down the hall and down stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she quietly gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. She wasn't surprised at what was under her tree, but what was on her couch was what shocked her.

There, sleeping peacefully was her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy stood, frozen in that spot for a minute before she could even let out a breath. She couldn't believe that he, who's been missing for months with the entire world searching for him, had just showed up on her couch.

'This can't be real,' she thought, 'I must still be sleeping.' She tip-toed over to the sleeping hedgehog and sat on the ground so she was eye level with him. She reached out with her hand shaking and touched his cheek.

She gasped as she felt the soft peach fur on his muzzle. As she kept her hand against his cheek, caressing it, he started to stir. She pulled her hand away and watched as he opened his emerald green eyes.

Oh how she missed those eyes. Just one glance from him was able to send her head spinning and make her cheeks go as red as a cherries.

When his eyes opened fully, he smiled at the young hedgehog staring at him.

"Hiya Ames." He said casually, as if he hadn't been missing. Amy just sat there, dead silent, just staring at him. Sonic cocked an eye ridge. "You okay Amy?"

"Y-you're here." She finally said. Sonic chuckled at her reaction. "Where have you been?" She asked. Sonic sat up properly on the couch and patted the seat next to him, signaling Amy to sit next to him. When she did Sonic spoke again.

"My last fight with Egghead was pretty rough, he was able to sneak in a few cheap shots but I still won. But before he left he threw some sort of smoke bomb filled with knock out gas at me. When I came to, I saw I was in a little hut with all my cuts bandaged up and my leg in some sort of weird cast.

"Turns out the battle wasn't too far away from that village I helped save from Eggman a while ago. They let me stay and used some ancient medicine that healed me twice as fast as any modern day stuff would.

"The thing is they had no real connection to the modern world so I had no idea how long it was but it felt like I was in Mazuri for years." Amy giggled lightly as she remembered how impatient Sonic was. Sonic looked at her smiled a little, he wouldn't admit it, but he secretly loved to hear her laugh.

"Sorry." Amy apologized, thinking he stopped talking because she interrupted him.

"It's okay," He said, "Anyway, when I was able to walk again I asked the tribal elder if I could go for a quick run. He said I could but he told me to be careful. When I ran I felt amazing, like I usually do when I run.

"I ended up in a big city and I saw something on a TV in an electronics store. I saw you walking on stage and I heard your dedication. You have an amazing singing voice Ames." Amy couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"When I got back to Mazuri, I told them I had to leave. Most of them told me it was too early and that I wasn't fully healed. But the village elder gave me permission. He told my 'give her something special.' I have no idea how, but I think he knew what happened when I went out on my run."

"Anyway, long story short, I left Mazuri and ran here. But when I got here I figured you'd be sleeping so I just crashed on your couch. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine." Amy said with her voice breaking. "I'm just glad you're back."

"Wait," Sonic said. "Before you say anything else, I got you something." He reached into his quills and pulled out a small long box that was wrapped with pink wrapping paper with a red bow. She tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

Inside was a small silver charm bracelet with one charm already attached. It was a small blue heart with a silver 'S' on it. Amy looked at Sonic with a warm smile but before she was able to thank him, he spoke again.

"Now I'm not the kind of guy who wears jewelry, but I think I can make an exception for this." He pulled his glove off and Amy saw he was wearing a similar bracelet, but his charm was a pink heart with silver 'A.'

Amy looked up at Sonic, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Now I'm not an expert on romance or anything so I'll just tell you what the guy who sold it to me said, rephrased slightly." He said with a slight blush on his face. Amy listened attentively as he started speaking again. "No matter how far apart we are, whether it's across the street or across the planet, as long as we have these, we'll know we'll have a little piece of each other with us, and we'll know we have someone special who's waiting for us to come home." He finished with a small smile and a bad blush.

Amy couldn't help but let her tears fall as she leapt on top of Sonic and gave him her famous death hug. "Oh Sonic, that's so sweet. No one's ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you so much." She gushed as she held him tightly, a little too tightly.

Sonic tried to breath as he gasped out, "Amy. Release. Grip. Too. Tight. Still. Sore." Amy quickly released him from her hug and blushed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry." Amy apologized, wiping away her tears. Sonic, after he got some air in his lung, smirked at her.

"No big deal, I should have expected you react like that." He said with a chuckle. Amy smiled at him and fidgeted, trying to resist the urge to hug him again. Sonic noticed and brought her in to a quick hug, which Amy happily returned, softly this time. "Merry Christmas Amy." He whispered.

Amy smiled and pulled away from the hug. "Merry Christmas Sonic." She then let out a loud yawn.

"You still tired? It is pretty early." Sonic then pulled the blanket he was using and wrapped it around Amy and himself. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic and nuzzled into his chest.

Sonic blushed badly but he slowly wrapped his arms around Amy and held her close. They fell asleep a few minutes later cuddled close. They enjoyed the peacefulness of the moment as there wouldn't be much more when the other's realized Sonic had returned home. But until then they would enjoy what time they had… together.

* * *

Happy Holidays Everyone!

Read and Review, No flaming!


End file.
